The pressure at which typical fluid distribution systems supply fluid may vary according to the demands placed on the system, the climate, the source of supply, and/or other factors. However, most end-user facilities equipped with gas appliances such as furnaces, ovens, etc., require the gas to be delivered in accordance with a predetermined pressure, and at or below a maximum capacity of a gas regulator. Therefore, fluid regulators are implemented in these distribution systems in order to ensure that the delivered gas meets the requirements of the end-user facilities.
Fluid regulators, such as the Tartarini™ M Series Pressure Regulator, are primarily designed for industrial and commercial applications supplying fluids, such as natural gas and propane, to furnaces, burners, and other appliances and are generally well known in the art. Fluid regulators are typically used to regulate the pressure of a fluid to a substantially constant value. Specifically, a fluid regulator has an inlet that typically receives a supply fluid at a relatively high pressure and provides a relatively lower and substantially constant pressure at an outlet. To regulate the downstream pressure, fluid regulators commonly include a sensing element or diaphragm to sense an outlet pressure in fluid communication with a downstream pressure.
Fluid regulators can also include a slam-shut device, such as the Emerson® OS/66 series, that has its own shutter and seat and operates independent of the fluid regulator. Slam-shut devices can operate based on a maximum downstream pressure, a minimum downstream pressure, or maximum and minimum downstream pressure. When the downstream pressure is at a normal operating value, the slam-shut device remains open. When downstream pressure varies beyond its set limits, the slam-shut device closes and prevents fluid from flowing through the fluid regulator. One problem encountered with typically slam-shut devices is the position of an integrated slam-shut device in the fluid regulator. A typical integrated slam-shut device is accessible from one side of the body of the fluid regulator, between the input and the output. Depending on the field installation and/or skid design, the side of the fluid regulator where the slam-shut device is positioned can be inaccessible by the user. During normal line startup, maintenance, and/or trouble shooting, it is essential that a user be able to access the slam-shut device in a reasonable manner.